Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a system and a method for testing a normal operation of a refrigerator, using a terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an electric appliance configured to freeze or refrigerator the food stuffs stored in one or more storage compartments by lowering the temperature in the storage compartments, using the cold air generated via the cooling cycle configured of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator.
Such a refrigerator typically includes a refrigerator compartment for storing refrigerated food or beverage at a low temperature and a freezer compartment for storing frozen food at a low temperature below zero.
When the refrigerator being used by a user is kaput, the user contacts the Service Center to ask a service visit. A trained service technician visits and puts the refrigerator into overall operation to inspect the refrigerator for failure and to determine which modes or units malfunctions.
Each of the components provided in the refrigerator is generally set and controlled by a controller and it is normal that only one or some specific components cannot be set to be operated.
When the refrigerator fails to be normally operated, it is difficult to figure out which component or unit is malfunctioned without demounting the refrigerator or transferring it to the service center having a test device.